The present invention generally relates to indicator flags. More specifically, certain embodiments provide one or more indicator flags integrated into an item for identifying important information or locations. The one or more indicator flags built into the item are constructed such that extra material is not required for providing the indicator flags while the integrity of the item is substantially maintained.
Currently, a variety of products and methods are used to identify particular items and information or locations associated with items. For example, an individual reading a book may fold down a corner of a page or use a bookmark to mark where the individual stopped reading so that the location can be readily found when the individual is ready to resume reading. However, bookmarks are easily lost and often times fall out of the book, causing frustration and wasted time attempting to identify the location the individual stopped reading. Further, folded corners may come undone or be confused with other folded corners. Also, folded corners are not easily identifiable and compromise the integrity of the folded pages.
As another example, self-stick notes and flags are commonly attached to documents to identify particular documents or areas of a document that is of interest. Typically, self-stick notes and flags are strips of paper or plastic with adhesive on a portion of one side. However, using self-stick notes and flags can become expensive because each marked page or portion of a page may require a separate self-stick note or flag. Additionally, self-stick notes and flags are not reusable and once the adhesive dries out or becomes sullied, a new self-stick note or flag is needed. Self-stick notes and flags are prone to falling from their designated papers or locations, for example, if the papers are moved around significantly or when the adhesive dries out. The self-stick notes and flags also attach additional bulk or material to the document. As such, depending on the size and thickness of the notes and flags, the self-stick notes and flags could create a problem with stacking a collection of documents.
Further, when using a filing system, a user removing a file from the filing system may desire to mark the location of the removed file so that it can be placed back in the appropriate location. Additionally or alternatively, particular files or information in particular files may need to be identified. Various devices for temporarily or permanently attaching to folders or other items are currently known. However, known permanently attached identifiers add bulk, require additional manufacturing processes and add greater costs to the folder or other item. The added bulk to the folder or other item is problematic when attempting to stack the items and may compromise the integrity of the item. Further, the added bulk of permanently attached identifiers may require less of the item to be shipped per container and/or may require a specially sized shipping container. Additionally, the use of additional material for each item may significantly add to the cost of the item With regard to temporarily attached identifiers, such identifiers may become easily detached and large quantities of the temporarily attached identifiers may be necessary depending on the number of items or portions of items that need to be marked, driving up the cost to use the temporarily attached identifiers.
Thus, there is a need for one or more indicator flags integrated into an item for identifying important information or locations, where the one or more indicator flags built into the item are constructed such that extra material is not required for providing the indicator flags while the integrity of the item is substantially maintained.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.